


甘拜下风35

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 29





	甘拜下风35

35

魏峙这话自是真假掺半拿来吓他，再要罚，也不能叫他那娇贵身子在冬九九里跪上这许多天，冻出毛病来反倒自己心疼，嘴上吓唬两句就罢了。  
宋可风却当是真，虽不敢嘴上求饶，却免不了心里暗自觉得委屈，以至于午后魏峙兴致来了想与他亲热，却被宋可风一偏头躲开了。  
魏峙只当这是欲迎还拒，捏了捏他鼻尖，低头就要再吻，又见他两手抵上胸前，头扭向一侧，俨然是在闹脾气。  
“怎么了宝贝？”魏峙停下动作，一只手捉住他两条细胳膊腕子，轻易压制住宋可风轻微的挣扎，“不高兴了？”  
宋可风咬着下唇，不做言语。  
“转过来看着我，”魏峙轻拍了一下他脸颊，“说话。”  
语气虽还和缓，命令的意味却十足，宋可风不自觉轻轻抖了一下，转过脸来怯生生地看着他，诺诺道，“我...我不想做。”  
魏峙挑眉打量他片刻，一把将宋可风下身衣物连着亵裤一起扒了下去，两条白花花的大腿露了个干净，宋可风不住惊叫了一声，又羞又怕，死命把两条腿绞在一起，却盖不住腿间已微微扬头的小东西。  
“既然可可不想，我也不勉强你，”魏峙握住他玉茎，拇指在沟回上温柔地刮弄，“今儿你硬一回，我就给你抽软一回。”  
这事听着骇人，但宋可风知道魏峙向来说得出做得到，顿时给吓得没了血色，整张脸只有眼眶是红的。  
魏峙凑上他耳边，温和笑道，“怎么样，现在还是不想做吗？”  
宋可风眼睛一眨，小泪珠就顺着眼角滑下来，声音委屈得发颤，“......您欺负人。”  
魏峙亲亲他耳根，顺势躺在宋可风身侧搂住他，又软了话语哄道，“你乖乖的，夫君不欺负你。”  
细密的吻从下颌一直延伸到锁骨，吮出几个深红的痕迹，宋可风被亲得动情，不自觉发出几声轻嘤，魏峙见势又欺身而上，哄着他脱光了裤子张开腿，腰身微抬，任人动作。  
一月分别后的情事来得激烈又绵长，宋可风当真偃旗息鼓的时候已经到了傍晚，饶是不情不愿开的头，收尾倒落得两个人都餍足。  
魏峙下床去吩咐晚膳，宋可风有气无力地趴在床上，一条又白又长的腿和半边屁股露在被子外面，臀肉上染着粉色，是刚刚后入的时候被魏峙拿巴掌扇的。  
“可可起来，”魏峙回里屋来叫他，“外面晚膳布好了，这个天冷得快，吃凉的不好。”  
宋可风哼唧了两声不动作，魏峙谅他才受了累，好声好气地哄着穿衣服下地，没走两步腿都发软，索性叫人端着碗盘进了里屋来。  
小半碗粥被魏峙亲手一勺一勺喂进宋可风嘴里，别苑里的人从前只见过别人追着老爷求一个伺候左右的差事，哪里知道如今变了天，偏这夫人还不通惯，又是这烫了，又是那咸了，老爷一点儿脾气也没有，一味顺着他的意思来。  
两人你一口我一口地吃完了，侍从们鱼贯而出，房内只余二人，魏峙坐上床沿，揪起他脸颊少得可怜的一层肉，“耍威风耍开心了？”  
宋可风讪讪，小心瞅着魏峙脸色，支起身来把下巴落在他肩上，不住地蹭着他耳侧，“他们觉得您不喜欢我了，我想叫他们看看您还是喜欢我的。”  
魏峙叹了口气，转身把他抱到怀里，“惯会耍把戏惹我心疼。”  
“那您心疼吗？”  
“心疼了，”魏峙轻柔地吻他额发，“我宝贝受苦了。”  
“那您能不能...”宋可风抬起脸望他，一眨一眨的眼睛透着希冀，“能不能饶我这一次，就一次。”  
“我说呢，做了半天的戏原是为了这个，” 魏峙敛了笑意，大手在他屁股上用力揉了两圈，“我看你是现在就想挨顿好打先。”  
宋可风转瞬噤声泄了气，垂下头拱进魏峙怀里，猫儿似的呜咽了两声，不敢再讨饶。

宋可风一夜睡得不稳，翻来覆去地想着这一觉醒了就得挨打，闹得魏峙也被吵醒数次，开始还肯哄着，到了后半夜磨没了耐性，直接把人往怀里一抓，威胁道，“再折腾明日让你去正堂里跪，别闹了，眼见着天都要亮了。”  
这才叫他安分眯了一会，醒来时魏峙已不在旁边了，却见床头案几上一把铜尺，另有一摆着两姜条的瓷盘，一玉碗里盛着淡黄色的汁水，再有一个盒子，装有三颗葡萄大小的药丸。  
宋可风立时醒了不少，恰此时魏峙推门进来，惊得他手忙脚乱地爬下了床，驯顺地跪在床边。  
魏峙直接开门见山，走过来坐在床沿，朝一旁的姜条指了指，“去端过来。”  
宋可风从宽大的衣袖里探出两指扯扯魏峙的衣角，撅着嘴嘟囔，“夫君，我不想含姜...”  
魏峙俯身，嘴角噙着笑，“真不想？”  
宋可风点头，正欲抬脸再向他撒娇，一个带着掌风的耳光倏然落在脸上，肿起一片殷红。  
宋可风被这一巴掌打懵了，恍恍惚惚只听得魏峙冷声道，“你记着，余下几天，你说一个不字，我打你一次。”  
这样的严厉已是许久没有的了，仿佛骤然回溯到半年以前终日怯怯看着魏峙脸色行事，体察他的心意，言谈回话尽要百般斟酌，如今一回想，这些刻在骨子里的习性竟也就被半年的骄纵给洗去了。  
但显然今日魏峙并不打算骄纵他。  
“昨日我念你受了许多委屈，怕一见面就罚你伤了你的心，所以由着你撒娇耍赖，”魏峙挟住他下颌将脸微微扬起，“但受罚就要有受罚的规矩，听话一点，可可。”  
宋可风垂眸，眼睫微微颤动，“...是。”  
魏峙松了手，将那瓷盘放到他面前的地上，“自己选一根。”  
两根姜条颜色深浅分明，浅的是鲜姜，通身细嫩不过两指粗细，汁水饱满，另一根则是老姜，虽不比鲜的多汁，却粗实许多。  
宋可风略犹豫了片刻，指了指那根老的。  
魏峙拍了拍床沿叫他过来趴着，三两下解了他衣带褪完衣，捉起姜条步至宋可风身后，轻踢他膝盖示意跪好，宋可风即刻驯顺地将两腿分至肩宽，塌腰挺臀。  
姜条顶到肉褶上时宋可风不自觉地缩了一下，魏峙没有像往常一般温柔地嘱咐他放松，自顾自撑开了穴口。  
宋可风惊觉魏峙并不打算替他润滑，可就那壮实的东西硬挤进去不知是怎样的一番罪受，若真要说，磨出血来也未必不可能。  
碾磨感已然继续往里渗进，魏峙全然不用他那些熟稔的技巧，只硬生生地向里挤，才没进入一小截，已叫宋可风吃了好大的苦头，下唇咬出一圈白印来。  
“夫君...夫君，”终是受不住这苦楚，宋可风小心翼翼地开口，“求您，求您用一下润滑好不好？”  
魏峙似乎早有预料，好说话地把进去的一小段拔了出来，走到床头几边端起玉碗，晃荡了两下里面的姜汁，挑眉道，“别苑不常备着这些，只能用这个代替，可可要用吗？”

tbc.

虽然选了个没汁的，但是没有卵用


End file.
